Chameleon King
Chameleon King (Etrian Odyssey IV) The Chameleon King is an optional boss that appears in the South Sanctuary during the quest Mission from the Count. The battle begins with two Lizard Retainers in the front row. The Retainers and King are weak to poison, which will hurt and knock out their camouflage, so having a Nightseeker with Venom Throw will make this battle easier. A Sniper can also attack when they are hidden. Binding their legs before they camouflage cancels out the effect when it is finally active and allows them to get hit by any attack regardless. Unlike most Chameleon enemies before him, the Chameleon King will stay in Camouflage longer than one turn. Attacking the King and missing causes him to automatically counter with an ice attack for each individual hit. This can be troublesome for slower party members as he can end up Camouflaging before anybody can act, and then subsequently letting loose with a series of counter attacks. This can be especially devastating when using multihit attacks, such as Galvanize or Squall Volley, as each individual attack will cause a counter strike and can easily kill a party member in one turn. A way of preventing the Chameleon to Camouflage is to bind his head. Since the King will keep up the Camouflage for a long period of time, if you were unable to poison or bind him or are unable to drop a non-counterable Circle ability, you will have to sit and wait for him to drop out of it, which can be annoying if your characters are fully buffed. As with every Chameleon, he usually breaks his own Camouflage with an ice attack. In addition, he can use Poison Spit to inflict poison on the entire party. The Chameleon King can summon more retainers when the first two are defeated. Skills * Lick (Uses Head): Has a chance of decreasing the physical and elemental attack of all party members. * Icicle Jail (Uses Head): Hits the entire party with ice damage. Has a chance of inflicting all binds. * Poison Spit (Uses Head): Has a chance of poisoning the entire party. * Camouflage (Uses Legs): Enemy turns invisible and makes every attack targeted at him miss. During Camouflage, he counters every attack that's supposed to hit him with Icicle Jail. * Ice Storm (Uses Head): Deals ice-elemental damage to the entire party. Drops * Colorful Skin (Worth: 853 en) * None. * Colorful Tongue (Worth: 10000 en) Conditional Drop * In order to get the Colorful Tongue. you must defeat the Chameleon King with ice. A high level party (70+) with a Landsknecht (Freezing Link), Nightseeker (Ice Knife) and Runemaster (Glacier Rune (for multiple hits to work with Freezing Link's chaser)) should be able to do this with very little difficulty, in spite of his resistance to ice. Related Monsters * Jig Lizard * Purple Anoir * Stalking Shadow * Lizard Retainer Chameleon King (Etrian Odyssey Nexus) The Chameleon King is the boss fought at the end of the Untrodden Basin. Its skill set is largely unchanged from its EOIV iteration. Like before, it calls two Lizard Retainers into battle and camouflages itself, retaliating with Icicle Jail should an attack fail on it during stealth. When it chooses to drop its camouflage, it also unleashes Ice Storm on the entire party. The camouflage makes it difficult to get good hits in normally, but there are several ways to work around it. Most ailments and binds that disable evasion, like blind or a leg bind, can render camouflage completely moot, exposing the Chameleon King to attacks. Inflicting Poison will also cause the Chameleon King and its Retainers to continuously take damage, interrupting their camouflage and reducing the number of turns it spends invulnerable. Skills * Lick (Uses Head): Reduces physical and elemental attack of the entire party for 3 turns. * Icicle Jail (Uses Head): Ranged ice attack to one target, may bind head/arms/legs. * Poison Spit (Uses Head): May poison the entire party. * Camouflage (Uses Legs): Enemy turns invisible and makes every attack targeted at him miss. During Camouflage, he counters every attack that's supposed to hit him with Icicle Jail. * Ice Storm (Uses Head): Ranged ice attack to the entire party. Drops * Colorful Skin ** Unlocks the Vibrant Vest (Light Armor, 1 DEF, Bind/Ailment Resist ↑↑↑) ** Shellika will offer to buy the Colorful Skin off the player for 10,000en. * None * Forked Tongue (Conditional) ** Unlocks Chevalier (Heavy Armor, 113 DEF, 68 MDF, TP +45), the best armor available for the Imperial. Conditional Drop To obtain the Forked Tongue, kill the Chameleon King while it is panicked. Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus Monsters